Something's Missing
by Romi Knox
Summary: La Generación de los Milagros es conocida por estar conformada por jóvenes prodigios del baloncesto. Sin embargo, ¿qué sería de las vidas de estos prodigios si nunca se hubiesen anotado al equipo de la secundaria Teikou? [Shonen-Ai/Yaoi].
1. Capítulo I

¡Buenas! Aquí les vengo con una idea que estuve planeando recientemente y espero que les guste ^^

**Advertencias:** Shonen-Ai. Futuro Yaoi, tal vez (?).

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Comentarios:** Sólo tomo estos lindos personajes para hacer mi idea loca realidad *-*!

**Parejas: **Todas las que se me antojen(?) Really, something like that.

**Aclaraciones: **Debo recordarles lo que dice summary para que no piensen que hay mucho OoC en los personajes. Como la Generación de los Milagros nunca perteneció al equipo de baloncesto de Teikou, ellos nunca se convirtieron en prodigios y, por tal motivo, sus personalidades no fueron afectadas.

* * *

Something's Missing

Capítulo I

"_Algo me está haciendo falta"._

. . .

Con su mirada clavada en algún punto fuera de la ventana del salón de clases, el pelirrojo suspiraba suavemente sin razón aparente; antes había escuchado que de esa manera estaba dejando escapar su alegría, y a veces creía que esa afirmación era correcta. Desde hacía un tiempo que él no sentía felicidad alguna, sólo orgullo y bienestar consigo mismo y sus acciones, así como sus decisiones. Porque Akashi Seijuurou nunca se equivocaba. Era un chico inteligente que sabía qué hacer, cuándo y cómo, sin lugar a dudas ni a errores y siempre con un excelente resultado.

Era todo un genio, aún para su edad.

Tenía sólo quince años, y quizás por eso se sentía de esa manera; bien decían las personas que la adolescencia creaba grandes pensadores y filósofos, pero que solían perderse cuando llegaban a la madurez que representaba la vida de una persona mayor. Así que para él, ahora mismo, el vacío que había estado sintiendo de unos años para acá sólo era el resultado de su paso de infante a adulto mezclado con cada pensamiento que solía surcar su mente segundo a segundo, casi torturándolo.

Había noches en las que ni siquiera conseguía conciliar el sueño, y es que no podía dejar de revivir cada instante del día transcurrido, confirmando la inexistencia de los errores, además de maquinar lo que probablemente podría suceder al día siguiente; casi como si estuviese preparando un libreto mental que aprendería de memoria y recitaría en el transcurso del mañana.

Pero bien, ese no era el problema en este momento.

Volviendo al hoy, al salón de clases donde ningún estudiante se encontraba ya que la campana había anunciando el fin de la jornada, lugar donde aún yacía un Akashi que volvía a suspirar; tal vez sólo estaba agotado, o cansado por algo. No se entendía muy bien y eso llegaba a ser molesto, tanto como si su hermano mayor de repente entrara sin permiso a su habitación y se llevara cualquier cosa de la misma sin pedirlo antes; podía asegurar que sentía que perdería los estribos y le gritaría, o aún peor, lo golpearía.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, en el sitio exacto en el cual debía de estar su corazón; ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma? Algo le faltaba, había algo que era necesario para llenar ese vacío que aún no desaparecía de su pecho por más que intentara hacer cosas diferentes. Una vez incluso leyó más de cien libros en un mes bajo la estúpida –por lo menos ahora lo veía de esa forma– idea de lo que necesitaba era más conocimiento.

_¿Qué te está sucediendo, Akashi Seijuurou? _—se preguntó muchísimas veces.

Habiendo repasado a saber por cuánta vez todo esto, el pelirrojo sólo apoyó una de sus manos en la mesa que tenía frente a sí para ponerse de pie, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás por el movimiento. Tomó su bolso escolar con la que antes tenía en su pecho, dispuesto a irse finalmente a su casa; ni qué decir, tampoco podría despejarse caminando hasta su casa, porque de seguro podría identificar un auto negro junto a un chófer que le estaría esperando a la salida de la secundaria.

Oyó perfectamente cómo la puerta del salón de clases era abierta, lo que llamó su atención porque a esa hora no solía quedar nadie en el colegio a parte de las personas que tenían sus horas de club.

—Akashi —escuchó le llamaron.

No necesitó ni alzar su mirada para saber a quién pertenecía aquella seria y gruesa voz, la cual solía formar parte de sus continuas –y casi únicas– conversaciones en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Teikou; no es que fuera un chico solitario, pero realmente prefería pasar de los demás y sus incesantes preguntas sobre qué se sentía ser un niño rico o tener un padre tan exitoso y otras cosas como esas.

—Shintarou —dijo finalmente, caminando hasta el chico.

—Tu chófer lleva esperando alrededor de quince minutos…

—¿Y te pidió que vinieras aquí a buscarme? —interrumpió, clavando su aguda y rojiza mirada en la del más alto.

—No… Bueno, sí. Algo así —se limitó a decir.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—No te preocupes; es cosa de todos los días.

Dicho eso, Akashi salió del salón para empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida de la secundaria, estando a su lado su fiel –y único– amigo, Midorima Shintarou. El chico le había caído bien en su primer año en Teikou porque, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de la gente en el instituto, no intentaba hacerse su amigo porque era un niño rico, tenía un padre con grandes influencias o se jactaría por llevarse bien con él. Desde el principio había sido diferente a los demás, y es que el muchacho de extraña cabellera verde sólo quiso hablarle porque le parecía que "necesitaba algo".

_Yo también necesito algo, pero no sé qué es _—le dijo una vez el de anteojos.

_Tal vez no necesitemos nada y sólo sean delirios adolescentes_ —había respondido.

—Oye, Akashi —volvió a oírle.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó nada más, con la vista al frente.

—Últimamente te has quedado en el salón de clases hasta tarde; ¿sucede algo?

En silencio, saboreó la pregunta que su amigo le había hecho, como si deseara descifrar el porqué le había cuestionado eso; no era como si le pasara algo fuera de lo normal, ya que aquel vacío en su interior era algo que había estado presente desde hacía varios años atrás, por lo que no era nuevo para nada. Tal vez sí estaba pensando mucho más de lo que pudo hacer antes, pero no había una razón en específica para eso, sólo…

—La adolescencia, Shintarou. Eso sucede —respondió, buscando zanjar el tema.

Advirtió que su compañero se acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con una de sus manos, por lo que supuso que iba a decirle algo más; porque siempre había sido así, al menos para él. El de cabellera verde se arreglaba los lentes cuando aún tenía algo en mente; mayormente no reparaba en nada y sólo lo comentaba, pero existían casos en los que se quedaba callado.

—No creo que sea buen momento para eso, Akashi. Ya sabes que la graduación se acerca; sólo nos queda un mes y pronto estaremos en parciales —le recordó.

—Discúlpame, no tienes que preocuparte por eso —aseguró, restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano—. Ya sabes lo que dicen: a esta edad, cualquiera es un genio potencial.

Desde ese momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que se despidieron en la entrada de la secundaria; el pelirrojo subió al auto negro en el que le habían buscado –como siempre– y el de cabellera verde tomó su vía –a pie– hasta su casa, separando así sus caminos. Que por cierto, cabía mencionar que Shintarou dio un gran suspiro al llevar alrededor de diez pasos, clavando su mirada en el cielo luego de detenerse; ¿tal vez a él también le estaba asaltando la llamada "adolescencia"? Y aún peor, porque si había algo mucho más horrible que eso a su edad, era definitivamente una sola cosa.

Amor no correspondido.

. . .

Akashi mantenía su mirada perdida fuera de la ventana del automóvil, sin tenerla fija en algo en específico pero consciente de cada cosa que pasaba frente a sus ojos; incluyendo a esa mujer que le pegó a su hijo porque estaba llorando en plena calle. Sin embargo, algo llegó a captar especialmente su atención, y fue en el instante en que el coche se detuvo por un semáforo en rojo; un chico, con su mismo uniforme y de cabello azul claro, se encontraba solo en una cancha de baloncesto. Siguió con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que lanzó el gran balón a la cesta, fallando el tiro.

_No cualquiera puede ser bueno_ —pensó, con expresión indiferente.

Aún con eso, no conseguía sacarle la mirada de encima ni por un segundo; era de tez bastante clara, y podía darse cuenta de que era más bajo que sí mismo. Nunca lo había visto en Teikou, por lo que dedujo que tal vez era uno de los de primer año, así que no sería raro que él, de tercer año, jamás se lo hubiese topado alguna vez.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando más al respecto ya que el semáforo cambió de color y pronto el auto se puso en marcha en dirección a su hogar; sólo esperaba que su padre no decidiera hacerle preguntas innecesarias durante la cena. ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Cómo le iba en clases, que si se llevaba bien con sus profesores y compañeros, si le había llamado la atención alguno de sus clubes; ¡oh, vamos! En un mes iba a graduarse de la secundaria, ¿qué podría hacer para esas fechas en un club que no fuese perder preciadas horas que serían mejor aprovechadas estudiando para los parciales? De verdad que no podía entenderlo.

Por otro lado, en la cancha que el pelirrojo había estado viendo segundos atrás, el joven de cabello azulado había detenido sus tiros a la cesta para buscar y revisar su teléfono móvil, sacándolo de su morral escolar y trayéndose con el artefacto una hoja medio arrugada que apenas y se asomó por el remache del bolso. Ignorando ese hecho, el pequeño de tez blanca subió la tapa de su celular y mostró una ligera de expresión de sorpresa al advertir el mensaje recibido, curvando sus labios en un intento de sonrisa al confirmar el remitente. Sin más espera, se aventuró a leerlo.

Pronto, su expresión cambio a una seria, casi desolada y con un deje triste.

"_De: Ogiwara Shigehiro._

_Asunto: ¡'Nas!_

_¡Buenas, Kuroko! Espero que estés bien._

_¿Cómo te va en el equipo de Teikou?_

_Yo me he esforzado muchísimo estos tres años y debo decir que realmente he mejorado._

_¡Me muero de ganas por verte! Espero que sea pronto._

_Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?"_

Se mordió el labio inferior, cohibido, mientras sentía que el extraño vacío que llevaba tiempo haciéndose lugar en su corazón empezaba a incomodarlo más de lo normal; aún no había tenido el valor para decirle a su amigo, pero no quería que éste pensara que era incapaz de luchar y seguir adelante cuando se trataba de algo que le gustaba. Sin embargo, en el tiempo en el que aún lo intentó, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como pensó; no sólo amabas una cosa y resultaba todo maravilloso, con brillos y colores. No. La vida no era algo tan simple como eso.

Porque si así fuese, todos conseguirían ser felices.

Empezó a teclear el mensaje de respuesta luego de haber respirado hondo y soltado un suave suspiro que en parte le tranquilizó, lo cual agradecía internamente porque en serio le hacía falta un poco de paz luego de aquello; aún no comprendía muy bien qué era eso que llevaba molestándole alrededor de dos años, pero se esforzaba para no darle demasiada importancia ya que no interfería con su vida diaria, como para que ahora se le antojara a dejarle por los suelos con una sensación desagradable.

Cerró la tapa del teléfono cuando se hubo enviado el mensaje, quedándose con su mirada sobre el pequeño artefacto color azul –como el de su cabello– por varios minutos, sin pensar en nada en específico, si era sincero. Sólo así, inmóvil.

"_Para: Ogiwara Shigehiro._

_Asunto: Estoy bien =)._

_El entrenamiento siempre ha sido muy fuerte, pero me he acostumbrado._

_Aunque a veces el entrenador puede ser un poco duro._

_También quiero verte; ha pasado un tiempo._

_Tú igual cuídate."_

—¡Oi, Tetsu! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¡No te me adelantes! —escuchó se quejó un muchacho de voz gruesa pero juguetona.

La voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, por lo que se sobresaltó al instante de oírlo, guardando su teléfono móvil por reflejo a una rapidez increíble, arrugando aún más la hoja que, por el viento, salió del morral escolar. El pequeño de tez blanca le siguió con la mirada hasta que la misma fue detenida por una gran mano morena, clavando así sus orbes azulados en la figura de su ahora acompañante, quien no estaba solo –cabía mencionar–.

—¡Tetsu-kun! —le saludó una animada chica de cabellera rosa, abalanzándose sobre él.

Por su parte, el joven de tez morena observaba la hoja que segundos antes había tomado, teniendo una expresión seria y un poco enojada mientras se acercaba a la pareja y le estampaba la página en el pecho al chico más bajo. Fue así como sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se quedaron viendo al otro, en silencio; por alguna razón Kuroko se sentía como un niño que era regañado por su madre, sabiendo que para el más alto no había pasado desapercibida su rápida acción para guardar su teléfono móvil ni el hecho de que se encontraba ligeramente –muy– fuera de sí.

—No es que me importe, ya que tú has tomado esa decisión. Pero tendrás que contarle tarde o temprano a ese chico —se limitó a decirle, refiriéndose a Ogiwara-kun.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Dai-kun? —la fémina, confundida, preguntaba.

—No es nada, Satsuki —concluyó, ronco, desviando su vista hacia donde se encontraba el balón de básquet.

La chica pestañeó varias veces sin entender la situación, y aunque intentó buscar explicación alguna en Kuroko, éste sólo se había quedado observando la hoja en manos como en un trance. Le vio suspirar y también cómo le dio la espalda para guardar aquella página blanca con a saber qué información en el morral escolar; ¿por qué de repente el ambiente se había puesto así de tenso? ¡De verdad que no podía entender, para nada, a los hombres! Podían ser tan problemáticos con ese tipo de códigos de miradas o lo que sea que fueran.

Ignorando toda la escena ya que realmente prefería no meterse más, Aomine tomó el balón y empezó a driblar con entusiasmo, aún cuando su rostro mantenía aquella expresión seria de antes. Corrió y lanzó, encestando con gran facilidad; si era sincero, aún cuando había sido su pequeño compañero quien le sumergió en todo aquello del baloncesto, se había vuelto muy bueno cuando sólo lo consideraba un divertido pasatiempo que compartía con él. Porque claro, no pensaba anotarse a ningún club o equipo de tal deporte, ya que realmente no se le daba bien lidiar con tal compromiso.

Sin embargo, estaba agradecido con el muchacho porque desde que había empezado a jugar con él, sentía que sus preocupaciones pasaban a un segundo plano; no tenía que pensar en ello mientras se concentrara en el balón, e incluso podía asegurar que, de alguna extraña manera, todo aquello le llenaba. Por un instante, aquel vacío que había identificado como la necesidad de algo nuevo en su vida, desaparecía por completo como si nunca hubiese existido. Admitía que luego, sobre todo cuando estaba solo, podía sentir otra vez esa ligera incomodidad… Pero podía tratar con ella.

Respiró hondo y soltó fuerte la bocanada de aire, agachándose para tomar de nuevo el gran balón, rebotándolo a su lado sin hacer ningún movimiento en específico, sólo con la vista fija en la cesta; en parte estaba molesto, y sabía que se le notaba a leguas porque la cara de mala leche no se le iba a quitar ni aunque llegara todo un harem de mujeres ardientes dispuestas a complacerlo –ok, tal vez exageraba un poco, porque la visualización de esa escena ya le empezaba a poner de buenas–. Ignorando eso, aquí lo importante era el hecho de que, por más que apreciara a su amigo, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado; ¡¿cómo podía abandonar algo que amaba tanto sólo porque no mejoraba lo suficiente?! ¡Era impensable!

Cegado por la rabia, el moreno gruñó y observó el balón que ahora sostenía con ambas manos, dispuesto a lanzarlo contra el suelo lo más fuerte que pudiese.

—Aomine-kun —le llamaron.

—¿Qué sucede, Tetsu?

Desvió su mirada hacia el chico, sintiendo que la ira que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y mente desapareció de golpe; de seguro porque era incapaz de mostrar una parte tan primitiva de él frente a su amigo. Lo apreciaba mucho, aún cuando no lo conocía demasiado; si acaso llevaban un año desde que se hablaron por primera vez, pero admitía que había llegado a quererlo como un hermano menor. Para él, Tetsu era alguien muy importante; un preciado amigo que le mostró una forma en que podría disfrutar de sus últimos meses de la secundaria, y que le enseñó lo que era esforzarse por algo que realmente amabas.

Pero eso había muerto con su decisión y le decepcionaba hasta cierto punto.

Como si le cortaran las alas; así se sentía.

—Cuando leí el mensaje de Ogiwara-kun, de nuevo me sentí incómodo.

Ante esas palabras, tanto Momoi como el moreno le observaron; la fémina había preferido mantenerse al margen de la situación al no estar consciente de lo que los chicos hablaban. Pero si había algo que ella sabía muy bien, era a qué se refería Kuroko con aquello y eso porque lo habían hablado los tres, varias veces.

—Tetsu-kun… —murmuró, preocupada.

Se acercó al aludido y lo abrazó mientras ambos eran observados por el más alto; hasta ese entonces, ninguno de ellos sabía certeramente la respuesta a esa sensación. No era como si ella lo hubiese sentido, porque mentiría si dijera que sí; estaba feliz, muy alegre de poder compartir sus años de secundaria junto a Dai-kun ya que eran amigos desde la infancia, y de alguna manera creía que no podía dejarlo solo. Por otro lado, desde que habían conocido al de cabellera azul, era como si a sus días se agregara mucho más color, e inclusive podía ver al moreno muchísimo más alegre que antes.

Y aún con eso…

Quería ayudarlos. Deseaba tener las respuestas a las inquietudes de ambos, poder decir que todo se arreglaría, que ese vacío en sus corazones desaparecería tarde o temprano y que sería reemplazado por una sensación cálida y agradable que les haría felices. Pero ella no podía decir algo tan egoísta como eso sólo porque no experimentaba lo mismo que ellos; sentía que era estúpido salirles con algo así sin tener una respuesta acertada a cada una de sus incertidumbres. Sin embargo, si había algo de lo que estaba totalmente segura, era de una sola cosa.

—No te preocupes, Tetsu-kun —dijo, sonriendo—. Ya verás que encontraremos una forma de lidiar con ello, así como Dai-kun halló una manera de, aunque sea, dejarlo de lado.

El tono de voz de la chica era tranquilizante y por alguna razón había encendido una pequeña flama de esperanza en el pecho del chico, quien curvó sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa, colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la fémina.

—Muchas gracias, Momoi-san —inquirió con honestidad. Desvió su mirada hacia su amigo, quien se encontraba mirando algún punto en el suelo—. Aomine-kun, ya habrá momentos para pensar mejor en esto. Por ahora, ¿por qué mejor no jugamos un poco? Se hace tarde.

Ante la observación de Kuroko, Satsuki buscó la hora en su reloj de pulsera; de verdad, no podían quedarse por las calles hasta tan tarde, menos cuando al otro día tenían clases. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el día de mañana había algo… ¿Qué era? No recordaba muy bien, pero estaba segura de que era algo realmente importante.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Entonces vamos a ello, Tetsu! —escuchó que gritó animado el moreno, pasándole el balón al otro chico.

_¡Acuérdate, Momoi Satsuki!_ —se decía a sí misma.

Mañana era viernes, lo cual era increíblemente tranquilizante porque la semana había sido difícil; no podían darse el lujo de saltarse ni faltar a clases ya que los parciales estaban muy cerca, además de los arreglos de la graduación… ¡La graduación, eso era! Claro, ¿cómo podía olvidarlo? Era grosero de su parte, puesto que se suponía que debía recordárselos, consciente de que aquellos dos no tenían la mejor memoria del mundo. ¡Y ahí estaba ella para solucionar eso!

—¡Dai-kun, Tetsu-kun! —llamó, colocando sus manos a cada lado de sus labios para amplificar su voz.

Los aludidos se detuvieron de inmediato, dejando su 1vs.1 en segundo plano.

—¿Qué pasa, Satsuki? —preguntó un ligeramente agitado Aomine mientras que Kuroko sólo se limitaba a esperar que la chica hablase.

—Mañana es la reunión de los representantes de clase para los preparativos de la graduación —les recordó, curvando sus labios—. Recuerda que fuiste escogido como el de nuestra clase, Dai-kun —prosiguió, divertida ante la expresión de fastidio que éste mostraba—. Por otro lado, Tetsu-kun. Sé que en tu clase no hay un representante aún; ¿por qué no te ofreces~?

El aludido se congeló en su lugar, desviando la mirada hacia el piso de la cancha con la pelota aún en manos, como si le hubiesen puesto pausa a su juego y tanto él como el moreno no se permitieran moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar.

—Gracias, Momoi-san, pero no soy bueno con esas cosas —sentenció, como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué?! Vamos, Tetsu-kun~ —insistía—. Necesito de alguien que pueda vigilar a Dai-kun mientras yo no pueda.

El moreno de inmediato sintió que un tic nervioso se adueñaba de su ojo derecho; ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Él era todo un hombre, no necesitaba que lo estuviesen vigilando. ¡Ah, vamos! Como si pudiera hacer algo malo cuando estaba sin supervisión.

—¡No necesito una niñera, Satsuki! —aseguró, enojado al ser tratado como un niño.

—De verdad no soy bueno con esas cosas, Momoi-san —reiteró.

—¡Puedo ayudarte si quieres! Pero por favor, cuida de Dai-kun en mi lugar.

Y "Dai-kun", indignado, les dio la espalda a ambos por ignorarlo tan obvia y olímpicamente. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a murmurar una gran cantidad de insultos y maldiciones mientras su rostro demostraba lo mal que le había sentado eso.

—Igual y, Momoi-san —inquirió un tranquilo Kuroko—, creo que la clase tiene a alguien en mente para ser su representante, y definitivamente no soy yo.

. . .

* * *

Y por ahora, esto es todo (?) Pretendo subir un capítulo semanal, máximo quincenal... En serio intentaré que no se me pase la fecha.

Las escritoras nos alimentamos de los comentarios... ¿...Me dejarías uno? Hazme feliz con uno, por favor =)

¡Oh! Eso me recuerda... Como este FF tocará mucho lo que es la adolescencia de los chicos, decidí que Akashi tuviese un hermano mayor.

Mi idea es que sea sólo mencionado, como en este capítulo; no va a aparecer como personaje.

Sin embargo, deseo preguntarles a quienes lean esto... ¿Les gustaría que su hermano apareciese como un personaje más?

Otra cosa. Si le hubiese puesto nombre a este capítulo, queridos lectores, hubiese sido algo como "Por la boca escapa la alegría".

¿Por qué? Los personajes suspiraban una y otra vez xD Y eso me hacía gracia.

¿Qué nombre le hubiesen colocado ustedes a este capítulo?


	2. Capítulo II

¡Y aquí vengo, finalmente, con el capítulo 2! Como dije, este lleva escrito ya un rato y hoy se cumplirían (14) días desde que subí el primero. Se supone que no lo subiría hasta tener comenzado el capítulo 3, el cual iba a empezar ayer..., pero estos días me he estado sintiendo algo mal porque soy mujer, así que decidí cumplir con el plazo máximo de 15 días entre capítulos y ya cuando me encuentre mejor le meto corrido al capítulo 3.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-Ai. Futuro Yaoi, tal vez (?).

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Comentarios:** Espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo, ya que mientras lo releía para corregir cualquier cosilla, me di cuenta que habían algunos párrafos un poco enredados hasta para mí. Espero mejorar eso para el capítulo 3 ~

**Parejas: **Todas las que se me antojen(?) Really, something like that.

**Aclaraciones: **Debo recordarles lo que dice summary para que no piensen que hay mucho OoC en los personajes. Como la Generación de los Milagros nunca perteneció al equipo de baloncesto de Teikou, ellos nunca se convirtieron en prodigios y, por tal motivo, sus personalidades no fueron afectadas.

* * *

Something's Missing

Capítulo II

"_No consigo entenderme a mí mismo"._

. . .

El sonido de un ruidoso despertador se repetía una y otra vez en aquella oscura habitación, y un perezoso brazo apareció de entre las sábanas para apagarlo; aquel era el comienzo de un nuevo y, sobre todo, ocupado día. Midorima Shintarou se sentó en su cama, bostezando mientras se ponía de pie; tenía el cabello bastante despeinado y lucía unas evidentes marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos. El muchacho no había podido dormirse pronto porque su mente no dejaba de pensar en cierto pelirrojo que conocía muy bien, o al menos podía presumir que más que cualquier otra persona.

Sí, él no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza a Akashi Seijuurou.

No era algo nuevo, si se sinceraba por primera vez. Desde hacía tiempo, alrededor de medio año, él había empezado a pensar más de la cuenta en su amigo, y eso le tenía algo preocupado; ¿hasta qué punto llegaban ahora sus sentimientos por el chico? No lo sabía y no podía comprenderse. De tantas chicas que existían, de algunas cuantas que conocía, de muchas otras que veía… ¿Por qué tendría él que enamorarse de un hombre? Aún peor.

Midorima Shintarou estaba enamorado de Akashi Seijuurou.

Abrió la llave de agua fría de la ducha y dejó que todo su cuerpo, junto a su cabello y rostro, se mojaran por completo para despertar y salir así de sus ensoñaciones; no deseaba que sus pensamientos le asaltaran durante todo el día, vamos que de seguro no podría mirar a su amigo a los ojos si en su mente sólo deseaba poder estar con él, conseguir decirle lo que sentía desde hacía tiempo, intentar besarle…

…Pero él no iba a hacer nada de eso.

Había decidido, desde el momento en que supo que estaba enamorado, que eso no tendría por qué afectar su amistad. Aún cuando el sólo estar al lado del pelirrojo y fingir que nada sucedía le era tan difícil, se prometió a sí mismo que no lo involucraría en sus sentimientos adolescentes; de por sí, se trataba de un chico, así que… ¿Y si éste llegaba a decirle que era heterosexual o simplemente que le gustaba alguien más? No podría soportarlo, para nada. Sin embargo, aunque eso sucediese, seguiría a su lado; porque si de algo podía estar orgulloso, era de ser su único y verdadero amigo.

Con eso en mente, salió de la ducha y procedió a vestirse con el uniforme de Teikou, observando el pequeño calendario que tenía sobre el escritorio para buscar la fecha de ese día, alzando un poco las cejas al identificarlo; tenía que asistir a la reunión del comité organizador de la graduación. Lo escogieron como representante de su clase sólo porque era estricto, recto y se tomaba las cosas en serio; lo peor era que él al principio no quería aceptar y se negó ante todos sus compañeros, pero luego de enterarse que Akashi sería el encargado principal, estuvo detrás de su profesor para decirle que había cambiado de parecer y sí deseaba el puesto.

_No consigo entenderme _—pensó, suspirando y saliendo de su habitación.

No le extrañó en nada cuando, al llegar al comedor de la casa, se encontró con una nota escrita por sus padres; nunca estaban, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que los había visto o que hubiese intercambiado unas palabras con ellos. En cierta forma pensaba que era muchísimo mejor así, ya que si fuesen el tipo de padres que estuviesen al pendientes de él, su hijo, podrían notar con gran facilidad que estaba actuando diferente y que, muy posiblemente, le sucedía algo; ¿cómo podría decirles que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, un hombre? Imposible.

Tomó el pan que había estado tostando y lo colocó en un plato donde sirvió dos huevos fritos; no era para nada creativo con los desayunos, así que mejor se limitaba a lo típico para irse rápido al instituto. Si no recordaba mal, había guardado todas las notas tomadas respecto a las ideas que sus compañeros tenían para la graduación; en cualquier caso, revisaría su bolso antes de salir de casa para no dejarlas.

—Ah, realmente no sé qué hacer —murmuró para sí mismo.

Le dio un sorbo a su café auspiciado por sus padres; había encontrado la taza en el microondas, así que sólo se dedicó a calentarlo en su momento. Por más que intentaba distraerse con todo esto, su mente sólo volvía a un mismo sitio, mejor dicho, regresaba a la misma persona... ¡Debía estar muy mal de la cabeza! Eso o no era su día.

Por suerte, al terminar de desayunar sólo estuvo pendiente de arreglar el papeleo y apresurarse a salir de casa, así que sus pensamientos se encontraban totalmente nublados con la idea de que se le había hecho tarde; ¡bien, Shintarou! ¡Perfecto, eh! Podía asegurar que hasta esa ironía mental se debía a que, en definitiva, no era para nada su día y sólo le quedaba la opción de burlarse de sí mismo para animar las cosas. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez y sólo tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta a su vida y día a día; un poco de risas y momentos divertidos, las malas leguas decían que eran buenos para el alma o algo así. Aunque si se sinceraba, era la primera vez que consideraba algo tan tonto como aquello.

—¿Eh? ¡Sólo pásame el balón~! —escuchó que alguien pedía.  
—¡No seas tramposo, Takao! Intenta arrebatármelo, vamos~ —decía otra persona.

Pronto su camino se vio interrumpido por un pelinegro, el cual era el supuesto "Takao" por lo que había escuchado del castaño que iba con él.

—¡Anda, sólo dámelo~! Prometo que te lo arrebataré durante el entrenamiento de hoy.

—¿Nunca cambias, verdad? —suspiró—. Está bien, está bien… ¡Pero más te vale hacerlo!

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había dado cuenta de que él, un estudiante de Teikou, se encontraba de pie esperando que desocuparan la acera; ¿por qué no pasaba por la calle? Porque eso no era para nada seguro e iba en contra de muchas leyes que prefería respetar. Igual y pudo observar cómo el chico recibía el balón de su compañero, sonriendo en el acto.

—Oh —ahora era observado por él—. ¿Te hemos molestado? Disculpa~

—No es nada —le restó importancia, acomodándose los lentes.

Aprovechando que se habían hecho a un lado, retomó su camino directo a la secundaria; de verdad que justo ese día no deseaba llegar tarde. Akashi le había dicho para comentar temprano algunas cosas de la reunión, por lo que no quería hacerlo esperar ni siquiera un segundo.

Por su parte, el pequeño pelinegro todavía observaba el camino que había tomado el muchacho desconocido, teniendo el balón aún en sus manos.

—Takao, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó su amigo, ocasionando que volviese su mirada.

—Hm… ¿No te parece que el cabello verde de aquel chico era muy extraño?

—Ahora que lo mencionas…, pues sí. ¿Será natural?

Pronto, Takao rió por lo bajo, probablemente producto de cosas de su imaginación.

—No puedo imaginarlo en una peluquería, al menos…

Cuando Midorima, quien finalmente había llegado a la secundaria, estuvo frente a su casillero haciendo el cambio de calzado, le extrañó muchísimo observar a su amigo pelirrojo recostado en una pared frente a sí, con la mirada enfocada hacia su lado izquierdo y con sus brazos cruzados; era como si estuviese siguiendo los movimientos de alguna persona, ya que podía notar cómo sus orbes se desplazaban un poco. Obvio que, con la curiosidad que aquello le causaba, también vio de reojo hacia la misma zona que él mientras se le acercaba.

—¿Qué miras, Akashi? —preguntó apenas estuvo cerca.

Por más que intentaba buscar y dar con algo que pudiese llamar la atención del más bajo, de verdad que no podía hacerse a la idea de qué era; en aquel extremo sólo habían otros chicos, quienes recién llegaban o se quedaban conversando un rato allí. Nada en especial que tuviese tan atento a su amigo.

—Shintarou… —murmuró, reconociéndolo, pero ni siquiera lo miraba—. ¿Conoces al chico de cabello azul? —escuchó le preguntó.

Siendo precavido, volvió su vista hacia la misma zona, pasándola sobre cada muchacho presente de forma disimulada; no entendía por qué ahora le salía con algo como eso, si era sincero. Sin embargo, cuando identificó al joven del cual estaba hablando, se hizo más o menos una idea del porqué.

—Ah, él… —se acomodó los lentes—. Es Aomine Daiki; también está en tercero, pero es de otra clase —explicó.

¿Y cómo sabía eso? Pues sencillo. El moreno era bastante reconocido por ser un flojo que se saltaba las clases cuando tenía sueño o estaba aburrido; incluso se quedaba dormido en la gran mayoría a las que asistía. Con semejante reputación, sería un ignorante si no lo conociera. Aunque si se basaba en eso, el pelirrojo también debería saber quién era…

—Sé quién es Aomine Daiki —aseguró ligeramente indignado—. Me refiero al pequeño chico de cabello azul claro que está hablando ahora con él —especificó.

¿Siquiera había alguien más con el moreno? Es decir, había observado con detalle todo el panorama para identificar lo que su compañero estaba mirando segundos antes, y podía casi apostar su vida por el hecho de que Aomine Daiki se encontraba solo. Sin embargo, agradeció no haber dicho aquello, puesto que ahí se encontraba el chico del que Akashi estaba hablando; ¿cómo no pudo notarlo antes? Aún más asombroso era el hecho de que jamás lo había visto rondar los pasillos, ni siquiera conversar con alguien. ¿Quién era? Más que eso… ¿por qué el pelirrojo de repente se interesaba en un muchacho con tan poca presencia como él?

Se acomodó los lentes en su sitio, casi como un tic, volviendo sus orbes verdosos a su amigo, quien seguía con su mirada carmesí sobre el joven.

—No… lo conozco —respondió finalmente—. Sería más correcto decir que jamás lo había visto en esta secundaria. ¿Tal vez sea de primer año?

—…Sí, eso pensé —murmuró nada más, descruzándose de brazos—. Bueno, me iré a clases por ahora. Nos vemos luego, Shintarou.

Hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano ya tomando su camino, dejando a un Midorima un poco impactado y perdido; ¿no se suponía que iban a conversar algunos detalles respecto a la reunión de después de clase? En eso habían quedado antes, pero el pelirrojo de seguro lo había olvidado por estar pendiente del pequeño chico. Miró de reojo hacia el sitio en que estaba el dichoso, chasqueando su lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba allí; ¿en serio alguien como él era capaz de interesar a su amigo? Le era imposible de creer, o simplemente no deseaba creerlo.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó, por lo que no tuvo tiempo para más divagaciones al respecto ya que tenía que apresurarse en llegar a su salón.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría y los estudiantes de la secundaria Teikou asistían a sus asignaturas, algunos poniendo especial atención por los exámenes que se venían, otros pasando olímpicamente de lo que los profesores pudiesen decir o explicar. Cierto moreno de orbes azules se encontraba acostado en la azotea; acostumbraba a saltarse algunas materias para dormir un rato, sólo que esa vez no conseguía conciliar el sueño y sólo se quedaba observando el despejado cielo que había esa mañana.

Pudo escuchar el casi inaudible sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, pero se mantenía quieto en su lugar, sin inmutarse ni un poco; de seguro se trataba del profesor de historia buscándolo allí para regañarlo y llevarlo de nuevo a la clase. Solía suceder, así que no le sorprendía aunque sí le molestaba e incomodaba muchísimo. ¿Por qué debían meterse tan descaradamente en las decisiones que sus estudiantes tomaban? De alguna manera, cada uno era dueño de su propia vida y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella; aún si eso fuera botarla por la basura o algo tan mínimo como saltarse una que otra asignatura para dormir y, en este caso, pensar.

Sin embargo…

—Aomine-kun, no deberías saltarte las clases cuando los exámenes están tan cerca —opinó, con voz monótona, cierto chico que bien conocía.

…, no se esperaba aquello.

Cuando dirigió su mirada sobre el pequeño de tez clara pudo advertir la ligera sonrisa que lucía mientras se sentaba a su lado, clavando también su mirada en el amplio cielo que se alzaba sobre ambos. Ante eso, en silencio, se incorporó en su lugar y apoyó las manos en el suelo tras él para dejar caer su peso sobre las mismas.

—¿No deberías hacer eso tú, Tetsu? En vez de estar aquí —inquirió divertido, sin verlo, pero curvando sus labios; su presencia siempre era bien recibida.

Advirtió que el joven suspiró largamente y, al posar sus orbes sobre él, también se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ansioso; no recordaba desde cuándo, pero su amigo había empezado a morderse las uñas cuando los nervios o las preocupaciones lo asaltaban. Era consciente de ello porque una vez Momoi le había preguntado sobre eso al ver sus uñas hechas un desastre; por sí mismo no se hubiese dado cuenta, así que agradecía tener a la fémina siempre a su lado.

A veces se molestaba consigo por ser tan ignorante de su alrededor.

—Anoche… hablé con Ogiwara-kun —contó, haciendo todo lo posible por fingir que no le afectaba en absoluto—. Él está esforzándose mucho, aún cuando también debe estudiar para los exámenes de su secundaria…

Sin importar cuántas fuerzas utilizara para ocultar lo mucho que aquello le inquietaba, para el moreno era como un libro abierto que podía leer a la perfección. Conocía a Kuroko y sabía lo difícil que le era tratar con su viejo amigo sólo porque no podía decirle la verdad, esa dolorosa y decepcionante verdad en la que había abandonado el club de baloncesto porque no era lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar en la primera categoría. Eso le preocupaba mucho ya que le había dicho demasiadas veces que tenía que contarle la verdad al tal Ogiwara, pero se negaba todo el tiempo a hacerlo.

¿Hasta cuándo seguiría con aquella mentira? Se estaba haciendo daño.

Sin poder verlo más en esa situación sin imaginar todas las cosas que pudiesen estar pasando por su cabeza, Aomine extendió uno de sus brazos y rodeó la espalda de su acompañante, acercándolo un poco a sí mismo para hacerlo volver a la Tierra, ya que parecía haber permanecido en las nubes luego de hablar. Se quedó así unos segundos, volviendo su mirada al cielo mientras sentía al más pequeño removerse un poco.

—Aomine-kun, ¿por qué…? —fue interrumpido.

—No debes llevar con el peso de todo tú solo, Tetsu… —inquirió, sonriendo tontamente cuando volvió a verlo, rascándose una mejilla con su mano libre—. Es decir, somos amigos, ¿no? Bien podemos compartir nuestros problemas, ¿no lo crees?

Kuroko sabía que el moreno a veces era muy idiota, tan idiota que nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor puesto que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no notarlas. Lo supo desde el instante en que lo conoció, y sin embargo no podía enojarse con él por ello; justo porque era consciente de su personalidad no conseguía molestarse y, también, por eso sus palabras le habían tomado desprevenido, limitándose a curvar sus labios ligeramente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia abajo.

—Tienes razón… —murmuró muy apenas.

Aomine se le quedó viendo largo rato con una expresión de impacto y sorpresa, aunque no era muy evidente con sus aparentes serios rasgos. No sabía si había dicho algo bueno o malo porque la expresión que el chico lucía podía interpretarse de diferentes formas. No comprendía si esa pequeña sonrisa era triste o si estaba feliz, tampoco se hacía una idea de cómo tomar el pequeño sonrojo que se había hecho lugar en las claras mejillas de su amigo. ¡Ah, por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente ignorante algunas veces!

Se acercó un poco a él, agarrándole por el mentón para alzar su rostro, encontrándose así ambas miradas por unos segundos; ¿había… dicho algo malo…?

¿Tetsu…?

—¡Dai-kun! —llamó fuertemente una voz femenina recién fue abierta la puerta de la azotea.

Los corazones de ambos muchachos dieron un salto de sorpresa ante eso, inesperado para los dos. Sin embargo, hicieron muy bien al fingir que nada sucedía, puesto que fue cuestión de segundos para que cada uno volviera su mirada al cielo, como antes. El moreno ya no tenía su brazo rodeando la espalda de Kuroko, y el sonrojo de éste había desaparecido de inmediato. Entre ellos nada había sucedido…, al menos no nada "raro".

—¿Qué quieres, Satsuki? —gruñó, prácticamente.

La aludida volteó hacia donde estaban ellos, advirtiendo de inmediato la presencia del joven de cabellera azul clara.

—Oh, pero si Tetsu-kun también está aquí… —murmuró, asimilando aún la situación. Segundos después, sólo sacudió su cabeza—. El profesor de historia me mandó a buscarte; has faltado a todas sus clases este trimestre y está preocupado de que no puedas pasar el examen…

—¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Mi niñera? —preguntó con fastidio, masajeándose la nuca.

No comprendía por qué siempre los profesores tenían que mandarlo a buscar con Satsuki, y ahora que lo pensaba, cuando tenían quejas de él igual se lo decían a ella. También recordaba la semana que faltó a clases porque estaba enfermo y fue la fémina quien le llevó todos los deberes escolares. Oye, ¡¿era en serio?! ¿De verdad hasta los profesores la veían como su niñera? No podía creérselo. ¿Tan bajo había caído? Por alguna razón, más que alegrarse de tener una amiga así, sólo sentía que tocaba fondo.

¿Podía ser más patético?

—¡Dai-kun! ¡Yo también estoy muy preocupada, ¿sabes?! —aseguró la muchacha—. Si no pasas esos exámenes no podrás graduarte junto a todos; ¿entiendes eso?

—Sí, sí —le restaba importancia, haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras volvía a acostarse—. Ya aprobaré, Satsuki. Así que deja de montarme esta escena —pidió.

La expresión de Momoi, en principio enojada, de repente perdió su sustancia y se suavizó por completo, como decepcionada y sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Al notar esto, Kuroko se puso de pie y sacudió las ropas.

—Yo sí volveré a clases —anunció—. Y Aomine-kun, creo que deberías escuchar lo que Momoi-san dice; también me preocupa la idea de que no puedas pasar los exámenes. Nos vemos más tarde.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el moreno volviese a quedar solo, ya que tras su pequeño amigo se fue también Satsuki. Obviamente no estaba molesto. Tetsu no solía ser el tipo de chico que se saltaba las clases aún cuando nadie notase su ausencia por la falta de presencia que tenía. Por otro lado, era consciente de que la fémina hacía todo eso porque se preocupaba y mucho por él. Así que a la hora de ser sincero, podía comprender por qué los profesores acudían a ella para llegar a él en vez de hacerlo directamente.

Alzó su mano, aquella con la que había tomado a Kuroko del mentón, frente a sí y se quedó observándola largo rato, deslizando su dedo pulgar sobre los otros; su piel había sido tan suave, tanto así como la de una mujer. Indignado, se cubrió los ojos con ella, chasqueando su lengua; si en ese instante Momoi no hubiese interrumpido, ¿qué le habría hecho a su amigo? Mejor dicho…

¿…De verdad él había tenido ganas de besarlo?

El timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada estudiantil de ese día resonaba por cada uno de los pasillos y salones de la secundaria Teikou, informando a cada uno de sus alumnos que ya podrían salir de la "cárcel" e ir a sus casas a aprovechar su fin de semana para descansar; claro, si es que estudiar como si no hubiese mañana podría denominarse "descansar". Los exámenes estaban muy cerca y, sobre todo los de tercero, estaban especialmente dedicándose para poder pasar todas sus materias y así conseguir graduarse a tiempo y con todos sus compañeros y/o amigos.

No obstante, la última campana no significaba lo mismo para todos los estudiantes, ya que para una muy reducida cantidad —cinco, exactamente— aquello era el recordatorio de que tendrían que desperdiciar alrededor de media hora de su vida para empezar a preparar y organizar el acto de graduación, de manera que todos sus compañeros de tercero queden satisfechos con el resultado. ¿Y quién mejor para encargarse de ello que Akashi Seijuurou? Estricto, responsable y con buen carácter; era simplemente perfecto para el trabajo. Casi como si estuviese hecho para ello.

El susodicho acomodó varios papeles que había traído para la reunión frente a su asiento, alzando su carmesí mirada para confirmar que estuviesen las otras cuatro sillas que serían ocupadas por los representantes de las demás clases. Suspiró lentamente, apoyándose de una de las mesas mientras bajaba la mirada; en todo el día no había conseguido encontrarse de nuevo con el chico de cabello azul claro. Tal vez estaba en lo correcto al pensar que era de primero y así sería más que evidente el por qué no pudo topárselo aún cuando lo estuvo buscando.

Había estado pensando que, si ese era el caso, definitivamente no haría nada de nada; estaba por graduarse, sabía que la preparatoria era diferente y no querría incomodar a alguien que recién había empezado su secundaria. Más que eso, sería demasiado pedir que una persona de la edad de aquel muchacho –en el caso de que de verdad fuese de primero– tuviese en claro sus inclinaciones sexuales cuando él –que ya estaba en tercero– recién se daba cuenta de que, en definitiva, era totalmente homosexual.

—Akashi —llamó el recién llegado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos, obteniendo su atención—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo, Shintarou? —encuestó, devolviéndole una mirada seria enmarcada por una ceja en alto.

Midorima sabía de los intentos de su amigo para encontrar o conseguir un poco de información acerca del joven que le llamaba la atención, así como también era consciente de que todo lo que intentó sólo falló. No se sentía feliz ni triste al respecto, lo único que permanecía era el sentimiento de indignación que, desde temprano, le asaltaba el pecho; de verdad que no podía creerse que semejante niño pudiese atraerle al pelirrojo.

¿Qué tenía que él no tuviese? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía!

—Sólo… preguntaba. No importa —sentenció, tomando asiento.

Las sillas estaban ambientadas de manera que todos pudiesen verse. La de Akashi le daba la espalda a la pared, por lo que estaba de cara a la puerta de la habitación; eso se debía a que era el encargado. Luego, en horizontal a la de él, había dos sillas a cada lado, por lo que los demás representantes podrían verse de frente. Habiendo aclarado esto, el muchacho de cabello verde se sentó hacia la derecha de su compañero, en el lugar más cercano a éste.

En silencio, el pelirrojo había vuelto a darle la espalda a la entrada, fijando su vista en el cielo a través de las ventanas; ese día estaba tan azul y despejado. Era tranquilizante observarlo de esa manera, ya que sentía como si su alma fuese limpiada; por un instante, así fuese muy corto, sus pensamientos desaparecían y podía calmarse debidamente. Necesitaba aquello antes de dedicarse por completo a la reunión, si no tendría la mente por las nubes, dándole vuelta al mismo tema una y otra vez hasta encontrar respuestas a saber de dónde, porque su cabeza seguro no las tenía.

Nuevamente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, sólo que estaba vez entró un muchacho increíblemente alto y de cabellera lila, quien lucía una expresión de aburrimiento total. Éste degustaba una piruleta y tomaba con una de sus manos todas las bolsas de aperitivos que traía mientras cerraba tras de sí, apenas dirigiendo una mirada a los presentes para tomar asiento al lado de Midorima. Akashi y él se vieron por unos segundos, casi cómplices, sin que el tercero se diese cuenta de ello.

_Sólo faltan dos más_ —pensó Shintarou, fastidiado por el silencio tan incómodo que estaba presente.

El siguiente en llegar fue un moreno con una cara total de molestia; cualquiera podría asegurar que había sido obligado a estar allí. Para el chico de cabello verde y el pelirrojo no pasó desapercibida su presencia, ya que lo habían visto en la mañana y ambos sabían de quién se trataba; vamos, ¿qué tipo de clase proponía a Aomine Daiki como su representante en algo importante como aquello? Probablemente sólo lo mandaron allí porque nadie quería el trabajo y el muchacho, como siempre, se había saltado la clase, ocasionando que todos votaran por él y que no pudiese negarse.

Dejando eso de lado, Aomine sólo se sentó frente al más alto de la habitación, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca de enojo y cerrando sus ojos, ya habiendo pasado su mirada sobre los presentes; ah, en serio que iba a aburrirse un buen ahí.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos por sobre la hora establecida para que el último representante se dignase a aparecer. Cuando se abrió la puerta y se mostró ante todos, la expresión del moreno cambió totalmente a una de sorpresa y confusión, arqueando una ceja de manera cómica; ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí…? El día anterior había dicho que no se le daban bien esas cosas o algo similar a eso.

—¡Eh, Tetsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mucho más animado, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que el aludido tomó asiento a su lado.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —se limitó a decir en voz baja, no queriendo incomodar a los demás presentes.

Cabía mencionar que, si bien la cara de Aomine merecía una primera plana por lo extraña que había sido, la de Midorima no mostraba más que desconcierto y molestia y la de Akashi era todo un poema. Este último se había quedado un poco –muy– impactado al ver la presencia de precisamente ese chico en esa habitación; tenía por demás creído que era de primero y, sin embargo, estaba allí… por lo que obvio era de tercero, al igual que él. Si tomaba en cuenta eso, ¿cómo es que nunca lo había visto antes?

Ignorando todos sus pensamientos por ahora, el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta y se dio la vuelta por completo para poder observarlos a todos de frente, paseando sus orbes por cada uno de los chicos que allí estaban, y deteniéndola por unos segundos más sobre el recién llegado, desviándola de inmediato cuando éste se la devolvió.

—Bienvenidos todos —recibió primeramente, cruzado de brazos—. Como sabrán, la idea de organizar la graduación de esta manera es para que todos quedemos satisfechos y no haya queja alguna. Dicho esto, no voy a tolerar ninguna ausencia ni retraso, por lo que procuren distribuir su tiempo eficientemente ahora que se acercan los exámenes.

Dándose su tiempo pero sin ser muy lento, inspeccionó con su carmesí mirada a sus ahora compañeros, manteniendo una expresión seria y respetuosa. Cuando volvió a tenerla sobre el joven de tez clara que tanto le llamaba la atención, arqueó una ceja con suavidad sin tener algo en particular en mente.

—¿Dirías tu nombre? —más que una pregunta, parecía una orden.

O al menos así lo sintió el aludido.

—Kuroko Tetsuya —respondió de inmediato.

—Bien, Tetsuya —aún le observaba desde arriba—. ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

Midorima en realidad tenía muchas ganas de interrumpir el incómodo ambiente que se estaba formando para él, pero era consciente de que sería fulminado con el aura y la mirada de su amigo si se atrevía a hacerlo; lo conocía, vaya que sí, así que podía saber que si bien preguntaba todo aquello al muchacho por deber y protocolo, también lo hacía porque estaba interesado y quería conocerlo más. De alguna manera eso le molestaba y se le notaba en el rostro; por suerte nadie lo estaba viendo ya que la atención estaba puesta en el más bajo de la habitación.

Mientras Murasakibara prácticamente hacía caso omiso de la escena y se dedicaba a comer sus aperitivos con gusto y en silencio, y Aomine turnaba su mirada entre Akashi y Kuroko sin que realmente le interesara mucho lo que sucedía, este último no podía despegar sus orbes del pelirrojo por lo demandantes que estos eran. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había llamado por su primer nombre.

—Pues… —ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar—. Sucede que…

—_Bien, chicos. Antes de irse necesitamos escoger rápido al representante de la clase para el comité organizador de la graduación_ —informó el profesor a sus estudiantes, habiendo llamado la atención de cada uno de ellos.

Todas las miradas ahora estaban sobre el hombre, quien buscaba en el cajón de su escritorio el marcador de pizarra y luego se acomodaba los lentes. La campana había sonado hacía un rato.

—_¿Quién se ofrece para el puesto? ¿O alguien tiene a una persona en mente? _—preguntó esta vez, esperando por respuestas.

La clase de inmediato empezó a alborotarse; algunos se quejaban, otros sólo continuaban con sus previas conversaciones, y había quienes empezaban a decir nombres al azar por salir del paso. Sin embargo, entre todos ellos, una chica se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa, consiguiendo que muchos hicieran silencio.

—_Profesor, yo propongo a Kise-kun._

—_¡Sí! ¡Que sea Kise-kun!_

—_¡Ryouta es perfecto para eso! ¡Dará una buena imagen de la clase!_

—_Sí, tiene que ser Kise._

El profesor empezó a hacer señas para que los chicos se tranquilizaran, suspirando lentamente cuando al fin lo hicieron.

—_¿Entonces, Kise-kun…?_

—_Lo siento, pero no puedo_ —dijo de inmediato, rascándose una mejilla mientras reía nerviosamente.

La realidad era simple: él no quería hacer algo tan aburrido como eso.

—_¿Por qué no puedes, Kise-kun?_ —preguntó el mayor.

—_Todos saben que trabajo como modelo y de verdad sería un problema si llegara tarde a las sesiones; no saben cuán aterradora puede ser mi manager_ —aseguró, haciendo gestos con sus manos y poniendo una expresión de terror.

Aquello era verdad, pero la próxima semana no tenía ninguna sesión porque todo el mundo conspiraba en su contra al decirle que debía estudiar para los exámenes.

—_Oh, eso es una lástima…_ —opinó el hombre, suspirando.

La clase entera estuvo de acuerdo con eso, y se notaba por los bufidos que hacían y comentarios del tipo "si no es Kise-kun, entonces no mandemos a nadie y ya".

—_C-Chicos, pero es necesario… _—reiteró el profesor, notando cómo todos sus alumnos empezaban a tomar sus cosas para irse.

—_Pero si no es Kise-kun, ¿entonces qué importa? Ya da igual._

El aludido, quien buscaba escapar de la culpa de todo aquello, sólo atinó a tomar del hombro al joven que estaba sentado a su lado, quien extrañado le observó.

—_¡Que sea este chico! Así se soluciona todo, ¿no creen? _—inquirió el rubio.

Sus compañeros llevaron su mirada al muchacho que era señalado, algunos con expresión de confusión y otros no muy convencidos.

—_Bueno, sí tú lo dices… Entonces está bien_ —comentó una de las chicas.

—_Sí, definitivamente está bien si Ryouta lo dice._

Y así, uno a uno estuvo de acuerdo con la apresurada decisión del modelo, quien sintió que ya no tenía nada molestando en su espalda. Giró su rostro hacia el ahora representante y curvó sus labios, mirándolo con atención.

—_Bien, suerte con la reunión, eh…_ —deseó, dándole unas palmaditas y riendo nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre—. _Esto…_

—_Kuroko Tetsuya…_

—_Sí, bueno… Esfuérzate mucho por todos nosotros, Kurokocchi._

Deseando eso y con su sonrisa más radiante, se despidió y salió del salón de clases.

—Luego de eso tuve que hablar con el profesor para saber si mis compañeros querían algo en específico, pero no sabía nada y al final sólo perdí mi tiempo —concluyó su explicación.

—Entiendo —Seijuurou tomó asiento, más tranquilo—. Ya que no fue tu culpa, Tetsuya, lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Espero que no vuelva a suceder.

—No volverá a pasar —aseguró, serio pero calmado.

Akashi le sonrió en un gesto que Kuroko no supo cómo interpretar, pero lo ignoró ya que la reunión oficialmente empezaba.

. . .

* * *

**Continuará...** (?)

Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido este~? Ya Kise ha sido mencionado, al menos, y Murasakibara apareció aunque fuese tipo cameo ~

Para el siguiente capítulo tengo planeado que ya se integre de verdad Murasakibara (LL' Y para Kise sí tendrán que esperar un poco más.

¿Qué más debería decir? Hmmm... _See ya again ~desu_ (?)

_**Please, un bonito review me haría muy feliz *o***_


End file.
